Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)
Lightning, real name 'Claire Farron '(Eclair Farron in the Japanese version), is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy XIII, as well as the narrator and a temporary playable character in Final Fantasy XIII-2. In Final Fantasy XIII, she tries to save her younger sister, Serah, only to be turned into a l'Cie like her. She fights to survive and see Serah come out of crystal stasis. In Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning is now serving as a knight protecting the goddess Etro in Valhalla from her fated rival, Caius Ballad. Lightning has the distinction of being only the second female main protagonist of a game in the mainstream Final Fantasy series, the first being Terra Branford from Final Fantasy VI. Appearance and Personality Final Fantasy XIII Lightning is a young woman with long, light pink hair, a heart-shaped face, and pale aqua-colored eyes. Lightning's eye color has been officially addressed as blue, though in the FMVs and promotional art they often appear green due to green aspects around the pupil. In Final Fantasy XIII, she wears a variation of the standard Guardian Corps uniform, consisting of a sleeveless white overcoat over a brown turtleneck shirt zipped up to the top, a green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder, the pauldron bearing yellow stripes symbolizing her previous rank as a sergeant. She wears a red cape attached to her uniform near her left shoulder blade, a long black sleeve over her left arm, knee-high leather boots, and a brown mini-skirt over high-topped black shorts. Her gunblade is carried behind her in a black case which hangs off her belt, along with a red pack that hangs from her waist and is strapped to her left leg. In addition, she also has a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant, two black bands around her right bicep, and a silver navel piercing. Her l'Cie brand is located slightly above her left breast. The higher of the two armbands Lightning wears is also worn by her sister, Serah. Both wear it on their right bicep.Her gunblade can transform into a sword or a gun. Lightning is determined, concentrated and independent. Initially, she is a cold and standoffish person to others, often distancing herself from her companions; which stems primarily from her irritation over her refusal to believe her sister Serah's plight, as well as becoming a l'Cie just as Serah did. Much of her motivation is fueled from what she perceives as failing to properly protect Serah and wanting to make things right, which leads her to lash out at those she believes are responsible for that and the subsequent Purge: namely, the Sanctum, its fal'Cie and, to a point, Snow Villiers, due to his relationship with Serah and his own failure to protect her as he promised. Lightning's early solution to things that annoy or upset her is to distance herself from them, either emotionally or physically. There are a few times when she attempts to reach out to her companions for help, but refusing to show any signs of weakness, she comes across to them as arrogant. Over time, however, Lightning does begin to show compassion and trust towards others, and sees the errors in her approach. Her strong independent nature during the beginning of Final Fantasy XIII probably originates from her career in the Guardian Corps. Lightning appears as somewhat ruthless during the Purge, as she and Sazh Katzroy make their way through Cocoon as battle rages inside it. She seems to find it somewhat difficult to trust people. Nevertheless, Sazh followed Lightning as she just carried on with what she had to do regardless of his presence. Although she is annoyed with him at first, she eventually takes Hope Estheim under her wing, and shows him the ropes of battle. As she teaches him how to survive and look out for himself, she develops a bond with him as he becomes, in a way, almost like a little brother or son to her; and possibly as a result of seeing a bit of herself in him, she comes to confide in him and realize the mistakes she had made with Serah. Then she slowly begins to accept Snow and ultimately forgives him when she realizes he, too, cares deeply for Serah. By the time Lightning meets Fang, her rage at those who are fal'Cie slaves has dissipated, and her anger, despite finding out the woman's unwilling involvement in the situation, is short-lived. In the end, she becomes the leader and, to some degree, protector of the other Pulse l'Cie as they challenge their fate. Final Fantasy XIII-2 In Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning wears a silver and gold Valkyrie-like suit of armor with a shield on her left arm. She also wears thigh-high armor boots, and over her left leg is a long sash made of white feathers, symbolizing her deep connection with Etro. She also has a new gunblade(new gunblade can transform into a sword or a gun like the old one) modified to look more like a traditional sword. The symbol with Etro script on Lightning's shield is also on Serah's dress, and both sisters wear an image of a golden bird on their outfits where their l'Cie brands used to be. Lightning wears the bird on her chestplate where her necklace used to be. Her new gunblade also has Etro script on the hilt below the blade. Due to her quest to save Serah and all of Cocoon, Lightning has learned to trust the people around her, and ask them for help when she knows that she cannot do something alone. She also expresses her emotions more, rather than keeping them bottled up inside her. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Lightning's default outfit is similar to what she wore in Final Fantasy XIII-2: her torso is covered in a black armor with red sleeves running down the top of her arms and black gloves. Her cape is white with red on the inside. The faulds running down the sides of her legs are reminiscent of her Guardian Corps uniform. She wears gray and red leggings that expose her thighs and knee high black and red boots and red knee pads. She has a red shield on her left arm and her sword is reddish and yellow, similar to Noel's Flame Fossil dual swords. She has also been featured sporting sunglasses. It's been confirmed Lightning will have a wide array of costumes. Lightning considers herself as something not quite human and she fully realizes the burden now resting on her. Also, she had changed her allegiance from Etro to Bhunivelze, who gifted her with her new outfit and new tasks, including guiding lost souls into the new world to come. She seems to have become disillusioned of Etro's principles, as, when she speaks to someone on a public phone, she calls them a fool for believing in the ways of the goddess. Category:Heroines Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Final Fantasy Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Sisters Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Narrators Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Knights Category:The Hero Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Anti Hero Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Square-Enix Heroes Category:Armored Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Shieldmen Category:Revived Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Orphans Category:Daughters Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Magi-Tech Category:Adaptive Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Cryomancers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Feminists Category:Nihilistic Heroes Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Thieves Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Traitor Category:Control Freaks Category:Weaklings Category:Heroes who lose their way Category:Living Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Tricksters Category:Troublemakers Category:Terrorists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Lead Females Category:Outright Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Liars Category:Murderer Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Satan Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Barbarians Category:Vikings Category:Pirates Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Adult Heroes Category:Aggressive Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Rogue Antagonist Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Power Hungry Category:Heroes who have lost family members